Nightmares from My Past
by Jessie's Writing
Summary: Casey's past comes back to haunt her in her dreams, but what happens when he really does return? Derek/Casey. Physical Abuse and alcohol abuse. Discontinued.


_Nightmares from my Past_

_Chapter 1: The dream_

She withered and trembled as the rain pounded against her bedroom window. The same nightmare that haunted her dreams when she was younger continued. Lightning streaked across the sky and thunder erupted through the house, but she didn't awake, unlike Derek. He stared vaguely at his white ceiling. He could never get more than a few hours of sleep when it rained like this. He sighed deeply knowing that there was no point in try to fall back asleep. He slowly threw back his blue comforter and sheets and began to walk to his door. As he shuffled his way to the kitchen, with a nice chocolate sundae in mind, he couldn't help but hear a small whimper come from the direction of Casey's bedroom. He paused and glanced at the white door but after a few wasted moments he continued to the kitchen only to stop at the edge of the first step. He heard another groan come from Casey's room, only a little louder. Derek bit his lip and sighed, his curiosity getting the best of him. He slowly turned the golden knob and cracked the door open enough to reveal Casey tangled in her bed sheets muttering something under her breath. Derek stared at her perplexed as she thrashed to her side. _Since when did Casey have nightmares?_ He wondered. He slowly crept inside and quietly closed the door behind him. As he began to approach her he noticed the cold sweat that had developed on her face. His face looked concerned for a moment, a rare sight if anything, as he gently shook her, but to no avail. He kneeled down and gently shook her,

"Casey…" He whispered only to have her mumble,

"Please… stop…"

A look of confusion plastered his face but he shook her again,

"Casey wake up…" He whispered again.

"Help me… no… stop… please…" She muttered. Derek sighed again and put his hand against her cheek gently stroking his thumb across it. Her small mutters had ceased and he smiled despite himself.

"Come on Case, wake up." He murmured. As she finally began to stir he quickly lifted his hand off of her face. Her eyes shot open, breathing heavily she jolted up in her bed not even noticing Derek beside her bed.

"You ok?" Derek asked as she looked at him in surprise. To his shock her eyes had begun to fill up with tears and she shook her head. She ripped off her blankets and sheets and collapsed into his chest causing him to fall back onto his bottom. He hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her heaving body. Not having any idea what to do he simply sat there and let her cry into his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok Casey, it was just a dream," He said exasperated. But she shook her head and muttered,

"No, it wasn't," he looked down at her puzzled and worried. He couldn't imagine how his family would react if they were to see the two of them like this. He was usually the one trying to escape her hugs, or anyone else's for that matter. But this was different. It wasn't a regular hug or embrace; she needed to hold on to something, to something real.

"I'm sorry," Casey mumbled breaking out of his arms and running out the door. Derek sat there for a moment completely confused before shaking his head and getting up heading for the kitchen like he had originally planned.

Running into the bathroom Casey quickly wiped her tears off of her face and turned the flossiest on. She leaned against the sink and bit down on her bottom lip to stifle her sobs. She couldn't believe she had just collapsed into Derek's like that. _What was he doing in my room anyways?_ She wondered. Casey splashed the running water into her face and turned it off. She closed her eyes and thought back to her dream, her past. She opened them and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still slightly sweaty and her eyes were red. She sighed and looked down still leaning against the sink; _they can never know what he did. To me… to us _She thought biting down on her lip again. She tiptoed back to her room, noticing the kitchen light had been turned on. She snuggled back under her blankets and closed her eyes, hoping that the rain spluttering against her window would lull her to sleep. But all she saw when she closed her eyes were his blue ones staring back at her heatedly. She rolled onto her back and stared dully at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed like that but it had felt like an eternity before she had finally given up on sleep. She lifted her covers off of her and crept downstairs.


End file.
